Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a heat sink assembly, in particular, to a heat sink assembly and a fan and a fan module thereof.
Description of Related Art
For a traditional heat sink used in a central processing unit (CPU) or a graphic processing unit (GPU) of a computer, it is typically installed with a fan on the heat sink in order to utilize the forced air convection provided by the fan to dissipate the heat such that the effect of heat dissipation is enhanced.
With respect to the design of a typical fan, the larger the fan, the stronger the forced convection generated. Nevertheless, in situation where a fan is used in conjunction with a typical heat sink, a fan of a larger size may not be used, but rather, a smaller fan may be used in conjunction by the manufacturer due to cost concerns. In addition, for the assembly, such fan may not allow replacements by the user but requires the method of screw fastening and removal for the replacement of the fan, which causes inconvenience to the user. Furthermore, due to the inconvenience associated with the assembly of the traditional fan, the adjustment on the installation position is also difficult such that the actual configuration and installation of the heat sink cannot be adjusted properly according to the actual needs of the location of the heat sink.
In view of the above, after years of research and development along with the utilization of theoretical principles, the inventor of the present invention seeks to provide an improvement capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks.